


First comes friendship

by 1LuckyDetective1



Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, X-Factor Investigations, X-force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LuckyDetective1/pseuds/1LuckyDetective1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories during the time Rictor and Shatterstar were in X-Force. From the start of their friendship to how they fell in love with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to watch TV: One channel at the time

First comes friendship  
Disclaimer: Owned by Marvel (plus I also have fanfiction.net account under the same name)  
By Lucky Detective  
How to watch TV: One channel at the time  
Shatterstar, as Rictor observed didn't seem to be the social type, in fact, he just seemed cold and distant. All Shatterstar done when he joined the team was workout, ignore everyone, workout, and obeyed whatever Cable ordered. Maybe Shatterstar just doesn’t know how to be social or even know how to try. However there was just that one time Rictor remembered when Shatterstar took the remote and changed channels while Rictor was watching Batman the animated series. While Rictor raged about it, he noticed that Shatterstar didn’t quite understand why watching all the channels wasn't better than just one. Today, Rictor promised himself that he would get Shatterstar to understand why and because Batman was on. Rictor found Shatterstar was alone watching TV. About every minute, a different show appeared as Shatterstar clicked through one channel after another. Rictor felt a massive headache coming on and wondered how Shatterstar can even stand it. Rictor thought about taking the remote out of Shatterstar’s hand but he reminded himself that Shatterstar had cut off a man’s hand so he had to rethink his plan.  
“Yo Star” Rictor shouted to get Shatterstar’s attention. “Do you think is possible to just stay on one freaking channel?” Shatterstar stared at him.  
“But why just watch one thing? There are millions of other shows to watch as well” Shatterstar asked and was really confused at why anyone would not want to see all the channels.  
“Why? Because I just want to watch one thing. Okay I don’t know about you, but I can only look at one thing at a time like watching Batman” Rictor said. “So can I please have the remote?” Shatterstar handed the over the remote and Rictor gladly took it and switch to the channel just in time to see the title of the Batman episode.  
“Watch it with me, is really good” Rictor sat down near Shatterstar on the couch. It was a rare afternoon moment as there were no mission and Cable isn’t training them. Shatterstar silently agreed and watched the cartoon with Rictor. To his surprise, Shatterstar enjoyed watching just one show instead of billions all at once.  
“Is there anything else like this?” Shatterstar asked after the show ended. Rictor thought about the shows he liked when he had time to watch it and movies and told Shatterstar of what he thought he might like.  
“And sometimes I watch the Spanish channel if there isn’t anything I like on.” Rictor admitted  
“Spanish?” Shatterstar asked.  
“Is a language I grew up with, English is my secondary language.”  
Shatterstar made a mental note of it.  
Whenever they had a chance, they watched TV together. Rictor noticed how involved Star was and had to explain to him how they were fake and just for entertainment. Shows the news to him and tells him don’t believe everything he sees on it and be sure to do his research. Shatterstar enjoyed his time with Rictor as he took the time to explain to him about this world. Rictor became his guide in terms of TV shows, and way of life on this world. Rictor had to admit, he enjoyed Shatterstar’s company and learned he isn’t totally devoid of emotions.


	2. Preparing for a night out on the town

Tonight Rictor decided to take Shatterstar out to a night club, something new and to show Shatterstar there was more to life on this planet than just watching TV. Although Rictor realized getting out of headquarters might be the hard part seeing how Shatterstar didn’t really have much to wear for a normal night out on the town. So he loaned Shatterstar some of his clothes and even packed condoms just in case they would to get lucky. Shatterstar looked at the condoms with eyes full of questions.  
“What are these?” He asked. Rictor blinked  
“There’s no condoms in Mojo world?” Rictor asked hoping to god maybe condoms just looked different in Shatterstar’s world so he didn’t have to explain it to him.  
“Is that what this is called? What are their uses?” Rictor groaned and just snatched out of Shatterstar’s hand and shoved them into his pocket. Then Rictor took a deep long breath. If Star got lucky, he needed to know how use the damn things. So he excuse himself to get the proper prop. A few minutes later Rictor took a deep breath before talking, in one hand was a banana and in another a condom. A very confuse looking Shatterstar just stared at Rictor.  
"Okay Star I will only go over this once" Rictor mustering all the patience he has and some future patience for this. "Now imagine this as your penis only...simulated" Holding up the banana to Shatterstar.  
"Would it not make more sense if you used an actual penis?" Shatterstar asked without a trance humor in his voice.  
"Again this is a penis" Rictor said between clenched teeth. "And this is how to use a fucking condom" Rictor ripped the shit out of the package and a bit too roughly shoved on to the banana  
"Is it supposed to break like that?" Shatterstar asked. Rictor groaned  
"No but I hope you get the idea" Rictor growled. "Why we use this? Because is to protect from sexual disease, and prevent getting the chick pregnant."  
"How...primitive" Shatterstar remarked  
"Yeah well us cavemen need something just in case we ever get laid. Unless you like maybe having an itching crotch or being a father." Rictor retorted  
"I never heard of any diseases on Mojoworld. As for unwanted children, there are none to be unwanted." Shatterstar replied. That was probably the best thing Rictor ever heard about Mojoworld.  
"Wait, what do you mean there none to be unwanted?" Rictor asked  
"They're to be killed as part of a show."  
Rictor felt sick and took back that thought about Mojoworld being somewhat awesome


End file.
